


Lay Here Tonight

by treaddelicately



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: When Frank makes it home in time for Christmas, he finds something waiting for him under the tree.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	Lay Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/gifts).



> Another fandom I've decided to throw some words at! So happy to have Kastle in my life (sadly, way too late), and it's all because of the wonderful myracingthoughts! Enjoy some Christmas smut that all came about because she requested Kastle and **presents**.
> 
> Beta work provided by the sweet Dresupi! Super thankful for your help on this, bb. xoxo

The glow of the lights was the first thing to come into focus when Karen opened her eyes, bleary and still dazed with sleep. Slowly, everything else started to come back to her. The cocoon of blankets she’d wrapped herself in, the low hum of the electric heater that hadn’t kicked off just yet, indicating she couldn’t have been asleep too long.

She lifted her head, groaning when it hit that the book she’d chosen to pass the time had become her pillow. A few of the page corners had turned up and Karen instinctively smoothed them down, willing herself to wake and make a little more sense of where she’d ended up. Right. On the floor, because reading in front of the Christmas tree had seemed like a fantastic idea. Her stiff limbs throbbed painfully, a nice reminder to stick to the couch next time.

“Easy there, sweetheart.” 

The gruff voice that should have startled her instead flooded Karen with an almost overwhelming sense of relief. He was _back_. She propped herself up more, annoyed by the tangle the blankets had become. In the low light cast from the various strands of Christmas lights hung around the apartment and her own unfocused eyes, she could make out Frank shedding his coat and boots in the entryway.

A moment later he was across the room and kneeling beside her, planting a kiss to her messy hair and then another to her lips. Karen arched up to meet him, dragging it out as best as she could, warm and sleepy and just happy as hell to see him in one piece. He broke away with a low, rumbling chuckle, smoothing her hair back from her eyes but making no move to put any more distance between them.

Karen pressed her hand to his cheek. “What time is it?”

“Early,” Frank replied. “Didn’t mean to wake ya.”

She shook her head, pushing herself up more on her arm. “I don’t mind. I want to be up.”

After a few days of waiting up, falling asleep with her phone by her face just in case, being woken in the middle of the night was the last thing she would have considered a bother. Trips that spanned multiple days weren’t the norm, but Karen was a realist, and she knew it was unavoidable. 

Neither of them were able to look the other direction in situations of injustice, and the world wasn’t getting any fairer. She would always have to share Frank with the darker side of himself, and that was okay. He had made plenty of room for hers, too.

“Told ya I’d be back before Christmas.” Frank’s tone held a hint of smugness as he shifted to sit beside her. “Time to spare, even.”

Karen smiled. “Barely. If it’s after midnight, it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Still made it,” he pointed out. “Just like I promised.”

“I know. I knew you’d be here.” He wasn’t the type of guy to make promises often, but when he did, Karen never had any doubts that he would follow through. 

Frank stretched out and she took the opportunity to look him over for injuries, surprised not to find any. Generally, he came home from long trips with a black eye or two, a limp, or cuts that needed to be cleaned and bandaged when he walked in the door. But his breathing wasn’t stuttered, he wasn’t favoring one arm or another, and his stubble-covered face didn’t even have a scratch.

The idea that he’d made it home for the holiday without a single hint of blood spatter made something swell inside Karen’s chest. She rode the wave of happiness all the way over into his arms, a mass of blankets and knotted hair and hands reaching for him while her mouth sought his for another kiss. Frank made a low noise of surprise but caught her with a firm grip, holding her in place while she pillaged his mouth with her tongue.

He gave as good as he got, though, and Karen was the one panting when they separated.

“You that happy to see me, sweetheart?”

“Mhm,” Karen hummed, leaning in for another heated kiss that ended with a gentle bite to his bottom lip. “Missed you.”

“I can tell.” One of Frank’s fingers traced the line of her spine, sending a shiver chasing after it. “You look like a damn present, waitin’ for me under the tree like that. Wanna unwrap these blankets and get my hands on you.”

God, she’d be ready for him in a second if he kept talking that way. 

“Am I supposed to have objections? Because I really, really don’t.” Karen widened her eyes and gestured down the length of her covered body as an invitation.

Frank got her out of the blankets first, fast and impatient, but then he took his sweet time working her t-shirt and worn-out leggings off. He laid her back on the floor, so close to the Christmas tree she was nearly underneath it, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down her body. Agonizingly slow, his mouth traveled between her tits, down her stomach, over both of her hipbones, until he got to her thighs and Karen giggled when he hit a particularly ticklish spot on the right.

“Easy, easy,” he chastened. “I’m just gettin’ started. Lay on back.”

She complied, letting herself relax into the floor, and Frank made a low growling sound of approval.

“That’s a good girl. Always listen so good for me.”

And if that wasn’t incentive to keep doing what he asked, she couldn’t think of anything better.

It wasn’t that Karen particularly had a thing for praise. Honestly, she would have been just fine listening to any nonsense that poured out of Frank’s mouth once he got going in that gravelly tone of his. But that was the thing — _he_ liked doing it. 

If anyone would have asked her before the first time she’d gotten him between her sheets, she would have expected him to be one of the more silent types in bed. But, as always, Frank surprised her. All he asked for in return were her moans, the quake of her thighs around his head or his hips, and for her to say his name when he made her come.

And far be it from her to deny him something he wanted.

Frank worked her up slow at first, kitten licks to her most sensitive flesh alternating with wet, sucking kisses on her thighs. Karen tried to be patient but the third time he pulled his head away from her pussy she whined and squirmed, hoping he’d get the memo and speed it up. Frank wasn’t having it, though. He pushed her hips back down with a firm hand, adding more pressure when she tried to rock up again. After a minute of struggling she sighed and stopped fighting, and he rewarded her with a sweet kiss to the top of her mound.

“There she is,” he groaned. “That’s it, Karen, just relax.”

Relaxing became infinitely more difficult when he slid two of his fingers into her, pressing against her walls at just the right angle that had Karen choking on another moan. She curled her hand around the back of his head and was pleasantly surprised when Frank finally, _finally_ flattened his tongue on her clit and gave her the attention she wanted.

She was so wound up from all the build-up and the long nights without him that it felt like no time at all before the familiar knot of tension started to gather, like a storm cloud waiting for release. It could have been that her grip on his head tightened or the way her hips had started to come off the floor to grind eagerly into him, but either way Frank got the message loud and clear. 

His hand slowed and then she was stretched even wider, taking three of his fingers as deep as he dared. “You’re gonna come for me.” 

The growl in his voice told Karen that it wasn’t a question, and god, that shredded every last bit of her self-control. She nodded, unsure if she was capable of anything more intelligible than that.

“Wanna hear you,” Frank demanded. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna come.” The words were shaky and uneven, her breathing hitching as he licked a line of fire up the inside of her thigh. “I’m close, fuck, I’m so close.”

His pleased hum vibrated against her skin. “Good girl. Sound so sweet, so needy for me. I’ll give you what you want.”

Karen opened her mouth to beg, squirming for something, anything, but then his mouth was back on her and her vision whited out. Frank’s tongue circled her clit two, three, four times and all the air left her lungs in a strangled whimper of his name, leaving her arching up and clutching at his hair as the tension released and flooded her body with white-hot pleasure. 

He worked her through the high so thoroughly, with well-practiced twists of his fingers, that she was halfway to another orgasm when he finally relented and climbed up her body to kiss her. It was sloppy and wet and Karen could taste herself all over him, but it was heaven.

“Please,” she whispered, but Frank was already slotting himself between her legs. He had to maneuver a little to get rid of his clothes, and she smiled through the haze of desire as his body was revealed bit by bit. 

Other days, when the need wasn’t so strong, she could straddle his hips and trace all of his scars with her fingertips, kiss all the blemishes and take him apart methodically the way he’d done for her. But his eyes were so dark and the raspy way he was saying her name meant that taking their time was out of the question.

“You ready for me?” he asked, taking himself in hand.

“Is that even a question?” Karen huffed impatiently, wrapping her legs around him to try and get him closer. “You know I am.”

Without warning he rocked forward and slipped inside her, pulling a gasp from somewhere in her throat as her head tipped back in surprise. Frank took the opportunity to lean over and cover her body with his, curling his arms underneath her until his hands gripped her shoulders and his lips pressed to the thrumming pulse under her jaw.

“I know,” he chuckled. “Just like hearin’ you say it.”

Karen rolled her hips up and was satisfied when his laughter turned into a grunt. “Frank, _please_.”

“I gotcha, sweetheart. Just hold on to me.”

Arms and legs wound around his body as tight as she could manage, Karen held on while he eased out and then slammed into her with enough force to send her eyes rolling back in her head. It took them a minute to find a rhythm, but then they were both moaning, clutching at each other as the friction ramped up between them. 

His lips traveled over her throat, brushing kisses and prickling her skin with his stubble, and Karen scored his back with her nails in response. The heater still hadn’t kicked off so even though the blankets were long gone, soon both of them were slicked down with a thin layer of sweat. She sank her teeth into his shoulder to muffle a particularly loud cry, tasting the salt on his skin when she soothed the bite with her tongue.

Frank pushed himself up on one arm, shifting his hips to angle back into the spot that had made her cry out. Karen’s eyes were squeezed shut, caught up completely in the sensations, but she could feel him watching her.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t ya?” When she responded with a whimper, he shifted again, this time onto his knees, his hands gripping her hips to pull her in to meet him each time he thrust forward. “Look at me, Karen.”

Her eyes flew open, locking onto Frank’s face. His cheeks were flushed with exertion, his mouth twisted in a concentrated frown as he took her apart, but it was the intensity of his gaze that had her reeling and clenching her inner muscles around him.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Frank panted. “So goddamn gorgeous. Can’t even stand it sometimes, Christ.”

The torrent of praise spilled out like he just couldn’t help himself. She was perfect, fuckin’ incredible, her body was made for his, fit him like a glove. Karen soaked up every word and spurred him on with genuine, throaty moans, refusing to take her eyes off of him until he tensed and his thrusts became shorter and more powerful. Her hand shot down in an attempt to catch up, circling her clit with practiced fingers, but he was too far gone and a few moments later he spilled into her with a groan.

They both breathed together for a moment until Frank’s eyes flickered down to her hand.

“It’s okay,” Karen assured him. “I’m good, it’s fine—”

But it _wasn’t_ , apparently, because he pushed her fingers aside and went to town himself. The edge of the orgasm she’d been climbing came rushing back faster than she’d thought possible and soon Karen was tumbling after him, gasping as her walls clenched and pulsed around his softening cock.

After her body had gone slack again, Frank eased out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her tight against him. Karen laid her head on his chest and let the quiet envelop them for several minutes, tracing one of the puckered lines on his stomach absently with a fingertip and watching the way the Christmas tree lights cast a pretty glow over both of them.

“I’m glad you made it home,” she murmured. “It’s good to have you back.”

Frank buried his face in her hair, kissing her head again and again while he cradled her in his arms. Like she was the most precious thing, like holding her was all he needed.

“For you, sweetheart? I’ll always come back. Promise.”

Karen let the words sink in before burrowing into his arms with a content sigh. Frank was home and wrapped around her, her body was sated, and after his whispered oath, her mind was at peace.

And that was all she really wanted for Christmas, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, just know that all of your kudos and comments are seen and loved to the extreme. 💜


End file.
